


You Look Really Hot Like This

by letsbegin



Series: Comfort [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, inspired by Alfie Allen in Plastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: Short bit of fluff inspired by Alfie Allen in Plastic.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Comfort [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154891
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	You Look Really Hot Like This

“Theon, just open the door” Robb sighed, he’d been outside Theon’s apartment for ten minutes now and his boyfriend kept refusing to let him in.

“No, I don’t want anyone to see me like this. I’m never drinking with Loras again”

“Babe I have to pee. Can I at least come in to do that even if you hide, which I don’t want you to do because I’ve been away for a week and want to see your face, but please?” Robb was begging at this point.

“Fine, give me a minute” He heard Theon walk away from the door and put all his concentration into keeping his bladder under control. When Theon finally opened the door Robb barely glanced at him, instead running to the bathroom, “Well hello to you too”

“You lost the right to get a hello first seven minutes ago” Robb said, emerging from the bathroom to find Theon had a beanie completely covering his hair, “Oh god please tell me you didn’t shave your head”

“I didn’t shave my head” Theon rolled his eyes but walked up and wrapped his arms around Robb anyway.

“Good, I love your hair,” Robb smiled softly, leaning in to kiss Theon before pulling away, “Wait, if you didn’t shave it what did you do?”

“Technically Loras did it” Theon looked anywhere but Robb.

“Theon, look at me, think about who you’re with. I really don’t care what Loras did to your hair, I won’t judge, you know that” 

“Well, the last thing I remember from last night was asking Loras if blondes really do have more fun, and then I woke up like this” Theon pulled off his beanie to reveal his hair was platinum blonde. Robb’s eyes widen as he takes it in while Theon looks at his feet, “I’m gonna go get dye later and make it my normal color”

“No, don’t” Robb said quickly and Theon’s eyes snapped up.

“What? Why?”

“Because I think you look really hot like this” Robb brought a hand up and buried it in Theon’s hair, using it to pull his boyfriend into a deep kiss.

“If I had known you would react like this I would have let you in when you got here” Theon pulled back smirking but stopped when Robb slapped him upside the head.

“Idiot”

“I know, I know. In my defense I only woke up five minutes before you got here to find out that I’m fucking blonde because I made the mistake of going out and drinking with fucking Loras unsupervised”

“I should thank him. You do look really fucking hot” Theon opens his mouth to respond but Robb doesn’t let him, instead pulling him in for another passionate kiss. When he slides his hand down Theon’s back Theon moans.

“I should have gone blonde years ago if this is what I get” Theon laughs when he pulls away.

“Shut up, talking over” Robb starts to move them through the apartment and Theon doesn’t complain.

“So you really like the blonde? You don’t think I look like an idiot?” Theon asks self consciously later that day when they’re cuddling on the couch watching How I Met Your Mother.

“I really like the blonde. You look cute. I swear you don’t look like an idiot anymore than usual, given that you are one. But not with this” Robb turned his head and kissed the side of Theon’s head.

“Really?” Theon’s voice was quiet and when Robb turned to him he noticed Theon looked genuinely nervous. He paused the show and turned to fully face Theon and cupped his boyfriend’s face, turning him so they could look into each other's eyes.

“Thee, I love you, I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t really mean it. You look good blonde, I like it. But if you don’t I will go out right now, get hair dye, and dye your hair back myself. It’s your hair, don’t worry about what anyone else thinks. It’s just like the nail polish, if it makes you happy, do it” He punctuated his mini speech by kissing Theon.

“I-I like it,” Theon said with a tentative smile and Robb smiled back.

“That settles it then”

“I love you” Theon said and curled further into Robb’s side as he unpaused the show.

“I love you too,” Robb smiled, and then because he has a bit of a vindictive side he decides to get payback for everytime Theon mocks one of his celebrity crushes by mocking one of Theon’s, “If you don’t want to admit it was a drunken mistake, you can tell everyone you did it because Andy Biersack went blonde”

“Shut up” Theon lightly swatted Robb’s chest and it just made him laugh.

“Just a taste of your own medicine”

“Can we go back to you being an all nice and amazing boyfriend?”

“I’m always an amazing boyfriend”

“Yeah, you are” They both smiled softly as Theon leaned up and kissed Robb.

A bottle of expensive vodka showed up on Loras’s door step two days later.


End file.
